Electronic devices are assembled from many individual circuits, substrates, and structures. These elements are generally housed within the interior of an enclosure of the electronic device. The enclosure protects the internal components from moisture and contaminants such as dirt, sand, and dust. Moreover, it is desirable that the enclosure provide this protection in a variety of environments and at different atmospheric pressures.